


Winter Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Children, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for glam_kink prompt: I just have this adorable mental image of Adam reaching into the back of the Bigass Rockstar Mustang . . . to tuck a baby blanket around a carseat in the middle of winter (and possibly provide a sippy cup or favourite toy). This occasions cuddling and pecks from the Significant Other because . . . come on, tell me Badass Rockstar turning the backseat of his sport car into a baby playground isn't the most adorable thing since ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is story is a work of fiction. No one in this story is really like this. Please do not link to anyone mentioned in this fic.

“Time to put you in your car seat, Savannah.” Adam said to the baby in his arms. She was dressed in her winter coat with a little beanie hat on.

“She looks like a marshmallow.” Sauli said.

Adam smiled, “No she doesn’t!”

Sauli smiled, “But a cute marshmallow at that.”

Adam just shook his head, “Come on Savannah let’s get you in your car seat.”

She blew a raspberry at Adam and he smiled.

Adam pulled the drivers seat down so he could crawl into the back of his mustang and put his baby girl into her seat. He placed her in the seat and buckled her in before he placed her favorite blanket over her legs and placed her stuffed unicorn next to her.

“Love you baby girl.” Adam said and kissed her.

She smiled and tried to blow a kiss to Adam.

Adam chuckled and kissed her again.

He crawled out from behind his seat and placed it back into place. Adam turned and found Sauli standing next to him with a huge smile on his face.

“What?” Adam asked.

“Nothing.” Sauli replied and moved to kiss Adam.

Adam took Sauli into his arms and kissed him back. They made out next to the car, but were interrupted by their daughter yelling.

“Someone wants to go.” Adam said and pulled away from Sauli.

Sauli pulled Adam back and kissed him one more time before letting him go and moving to go to his side of the car. Once in the car in leaned over the center conceal and kissed Adam on the cheek.

“I love you.” Sauli said.

Adam smiled, “I love you too.”

“Wuv you!” Savannah said from the back of the car.

Adam smiled, “Love you too baby girl.”


End file.
